<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Visiting by bobbiejelly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324441">Visiting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly'>bobbiejelly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, MerAdd, meddison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:53:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Addison Montgomery suggests that Meredith Grey come over to the trailer to visit the dog sometime… And Meredith does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Visiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/650113">Give it up for some Addi/Mer lovin'</a> by wingnutty.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/650758">The Heart Doesn't Choose who it Wants</a> by authorjazmyne.
        </li>

    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Your dog is doing fine," says Derek Christopher Shepherd to Meredith Grey.</p><p>"He's your dog now," says Meredith, implying a plurality of 'your,' to indicate that she also means Addison.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Author's Note:</em>
</p><p>Episode Tag: GA-S2-E15 "Break On Through".</p><p>Canon divergent from there.</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>
  <em>bobbiejelly</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <a href="#section0001"> <span class="u"> <strong>Visiting</strong> </span> </a>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>In which Addison Montgomery suggests that Meredith Grey come over to the trailer to visit the dog sometime… And Meredith does.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 1: Implying The Plurality</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Your dog is doing fine," says Derek Christopher Shepherd to Meredith Grey.</p><p>"He's your dog now," says Meredith, implying a plurality of 'your,' to indicate that she also means Addison.</p><p>"Hmm," Derek looks down at his feet.</p><p>"I miss him," Meredith gushes, because she really and truly does.</p><p>Doc, or McDog, for all that he's hard to handle sometimes, was an excellent puppy for all of them.</p><p>When Meredith Grey looks up, Derek Shepherd is smirking at her again.</p><p>He's smirking with that smug little smile as he articulates this in a trying-to-be-charming-way and Meredith is ashamed at how well it's sort-of-working-on-her-ish, despite the fact that this is the same darned Derek who hid his special-super-secret-silent-sunset-surgical-goddess-wife called Addison from her and so Meredith really is special-super-secret-silent-sunset-suspicious of Derek's whole 'play nice,' game now and how he's all leaning into her and staring at her ponytail.</p><p>And then said special-super-secret-silent-sunset-surgical-goddess-wife appears as if by magic by Derek's side and stares Meredith Grey right in the freakin' eye and starts <em>talking to her.</em></p><p>Gosh.</p><p>Meredith's jaw almost drops right through the whole entire floor.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>"You should come visit," Addison proposes to Meredith casually.</p><p>Her voice is all low and husky and it makes Meredith shiver under her lab coat.</p><p>'<em>Wait, does she mean like, her AND Derek?! As in BOTH OF THEM!? As in BOTH DOTOR SHEPHERD'S AT THE SAME TIME WITH ME AND ALSO THEM IN THE TRAILER!?' Meredith panics.</em></p><p>"The dog, I mean," Addison deadpans in an even gravellier voice, and Meredith lets out a breath she never knew she was holding.</p><p>Meredith's eyes widen and closen- wait, closen? That's probably not a word but they get smaller, or at least, her pupils probably do as she takes in all of this information at once.</p><p>'<em>Right. So not another threesome joke. Just my imagination, perfect. Of course…' Meredith curses at herself inwardly.</em></p><p>Addison's lips purse, emphasizing her bright ruby red lipstick and shiny white teeth and Meredith can't help but forget about Derek and smile at her.</p><p>"I'm walking away now," Meredith says with a chuckle because she can't just keep standing here without something incredibly awkward probably happening (such as Meredith propositioning Addison on the spot for all the ways they could visit each other).</p><p>Addison's smile widens at Meredith's smile, and Meredith doesn't fail to notice this fact even as she sees Addison wrapping her arms around her husband Derek's shoulders and flirting a little with him lightly about being a neurosurgeon.</p><p>Strangely, Meredith doesn't hate Addison this time, though she's starting to detest Derek a little.</p><p>After all, he gets to have her McDog and his Mrs. McDreamy and also have his McWife.</p><p>Seriously, he has his whole McLife set out in front of him and he even has her in rages.</p><p>Meredith thinks to herself she's got to get her life together better than this someday.</p><p>Meredith misses Doc more than anything.</p><p>Or at least, that's what she tells herself when she finds herself knocking on the Shepherd's trailer at ten-oh-two that very same Seattle evening.</p><p>"Derek's not here," Addison says as she opens the door <em>in her silken pajamas.</em></p><p>"Oh?" Meredith pretends she's surprised. <em>She isn't. Meredith checked the surgical schedule before she left the hospital. She already knew that Addison's husband would be out of the trailer 'till dawn, staring down the face of an 'inoperable hematoma,'.</em></p><p>"You're here to visit him, right?" Says Addison, seemingly in disbelief that the intern is still standing here without the presence of her husband she'd fucked not too long ago after meeting him at Joe's bar.</p><p>"I'm here to visit McDog," says Meredith mostly honestly. "I wasn't kidding when I said this morning I miss Doc," says Meredith a little bit lamely.</p><p>'<em>But seriously, Addison has on pink silken pajamas that match the salmon-colored-scrubs she used to wear except these consist of a tank-top and short-shorts, both of which leave very little to the imagination and holy hell do I miss my College semi-lesbian days…' Meredith thinks to herself as she looks Addison back in the eye.</em></p><p>"Oh, well, ah, come in then," says Addison, motioning for her to enter the door.</p><p>"Thanks, Addison," says Meredith because she's not sure what she would put after 'Dr."</p><p>"You're welcome, Meredith," says Addison.</p><p>This is one of the few times that Addison has called her 'Meredith,' instead of just 'Grey,' and Meredith likes it. Actually, she really likes it. She really, really, really, does like it…</p><p>Addison turns around slightly to show her into the trailer to find the McDog.</p><p>Meredith pretends to look around the room she's already stayed in a few times before it had been cohabitated by the neonatal and fetal surgeon.</p><p>Meredith sees all the pretty, pretty things that Addison must have brought with her from New York and she smiles.</p><p>"Would you like some tea maybe?" Addison offers to Meredith.</p><p>"A tea sounds really lovely," Meredith smiles.</p><p>"Coming right up," says Addison as she smiles back at Meredith and reaches for the kettle.</p><p>Doc remembers her, of course, and runs to jump into Meredith's arms.</p><p>Meredith rubs his ears a bunch as Addison gets two mugs out and also two teabags.</p><p>"It's late already and it's raining, and Derek has to work overnight anyway… You can stay over, here, if you want to of course," Addison offers to Meredith Grey.</p><p>"I'd love to," Meredith smiles up at Addison as she looks up from Doc's eyes for the moment.</p><p>
  <em>This time it wasn't the alcohol that changed their lives forever that evening.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>***** <strong>END OF CHAPTER 1</strong></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Author's Note:</em>
</p><p>This premise has been floating around my head for some time now.</p><p>Let me know if you have any requests!</p><p>Take care,</p>
<h3 class="byline heading">
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly">bobbiejelly</a>
</h3><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>